


Conversation Behind Closed Doors

by jelazakazone



Series: Imperfect Cookies [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin explains why he must remain Arthur’s servant<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/633314.html">Read on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to skuares for trying this with me and to alba17 for the lynchpin of this little fic. Unbeta’d. I feel so much better now:D

Merlin slammed the door behind him, startling Arthur.

“Remember that conversation we had, 10 years ago, when I said I was happy to be your servant until the day I died? I meant it, Arthur. I don’t want to be one of your knights.”

“But Merlin, you were just saying that you had many talents. I realized you were right. You have served me very well for many years and you deserve recognition for that.”

“But I don’t want to fight. I’m not a warrior or a killer. All I want is peace. I want to see you draw the realm together, to rule the most prosperous kingdom in history.”

“How does being knighted change that Merlin?”

Merlin approached. He laid a hand on Arthur’s arm, looking him directly in the eye.

“If people notice me, I won’t be able to protect you as well. I need to be a shadow in your light.”

Arthur laughed. “Merlin, really. How many times have you protected me?”

“Countless,” he answered seriously.

Arthur sobered. “Merlin, you are incredibly loyal and quite brave. To be honest, I’ve never completely understood it. But to refuse the honor of being knighted, I don’t understand that at all.” Arthur spread his hands in exasperation.

“I have dreaded this day for years, Arthur, but you leave me no choice.” Merlin knelt, laying his hand on Arthur’s knee.

Arthur smiled and tried to pull Merlin up, but it was as if the man had turned to stone.

Looking into his eyes, Merlin said hoarsely, “Arthur. Listen to me. I must be your servant. Your life and the future of Albion depends on it.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything.

A breath passed, then two. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“Merlin, what are you saying? No, wait. Don’t say anything.” Arthur drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Why? Why?” Arthur said, standing up. He began to pace.

“Why must Merlin be my servant? Nothing happened when George was my servant, so it’s not that he must be my servant. It’s something more …. subtle.”

He looked down at Merlin.

“Ok, out with it. Why? I don’t understand. It’s not actually that you need to by my servant. There’s something more to this.”

Merlin sighed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Arthur, how do you think I’ve pulled you out of every scrape?”

“Uh, I don’t know? Incredibly good luck?”

Merlin gave him a look. “No, you clotpole. With magic.”

Arthur’s eyes widened so far, Merlin would have laughed had the situation not been grave.

“But,” he sucked in a breath, “we can can work around that! Really. I’m the king. I can change the law. I should have done a long time ago anyway.”

Merlin stayed quiet.

“Merlin, talk to me. What aren’t you telling me?”

“It, uh, turns out that my magic is tied to my clothing.” Merlin looked up Arthur, blushing. “The scarf most powerfully, but the whole ensemble is necessary.”

Arthur laughed with his whole body. “So that’s why you sleep with your socks on too!”


End file.
